vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
102011-chua-appreciation-thread
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- I appreciate how aurin taste chopped up and cooked in a stew. | |} ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- Did she accidentally drop her chua down the toilet?! :blink: | |} ---- No accident, it's how you should be getting rid of a rodent. | |} ---- ---- Why does she look so distressed then? Had she formed a real emotional bond with it? Was it clogging up the toilet? | |} ---- ---- Stalkers are far too underpowered in PVP to kill anything. | |} ---- It was a pretty fat Chua. | |} ---- But..... Chuaurins are allowed? Yes? Chuaurins who use explosives as the best and fastest way to roast a rowsdower whole? And who know dismembering things is the best way to improve the development of bipedal construct movement? Yes? | |} ---- Aurin's are just Chua in walking robots infiltrating the Exiles. I think. I mean, they erradicated the population before exiles showed up to save them. /tinfoilhat | |} ---- ---- Oh, so silly, why don't you just come step into this plastic bag lined room for a minute. There's cake in there. Go have some cake. Don't mind the surgical tools. Those were just left out by mistake. >:-) | |} ---- I laughed so hard. xD | |} ---- ---- ---- Yay cake! | |} ---- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... KILL IT WITH FIRE! | |} ---- The more adorableness I see out of you guys, the more I want a chua pet. Don't worry, I will feed and water and even get new science toys for you. | |} ---- Should check out Chua's tumblr then :D | |} ---- .science toys? Miksi very interested. | |} ---- (What a Chua science toy might look like) | |} ---- /thread I died from a fit of laughter. | |} ---- Seems more like a Granok toy. Those creatures are as dumb as bricks. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- How can you be angry at that face though? | |} ---- That face looks innocent.. but the moment you get into PvP Bam It's gonna try to kill you in so many ways...must kill first! | |} ---- Well just kick it or throw it. Field goals or touchdowns, doesn't matter. | |} ---- I only fight out of self defense, I don't wanna hurt you but I don't wanna die either. | |} ---- Ugh no fair. So many adorable emotes out of you guys. | |} ---- Don't worry fellow Chua, the Dominion appreciates your wonderful contribution to SCIENCE! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Erm...unfortunately...I'm one of those ultra rare Chua that can't really science good and isn't really into it...the most advance thing I've made is a Go-Kart...yes I'm a very odd Chua >_> | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- I do too... When they're not experimenting on me... Which means never. Scion-curse them. | |} ---- My main character, Zidders, isn't either. He would rather be out there flying a ship like the Steady Traveler. He doesn't really know the science of working a starship he just has a natural affinity for it. Zid just pushes buttons and they happen to take him where he needs to be (though more often than not it's nowhere near where he may have intended to go). Good thing most of the stuff he uses is designed to be simple to use. | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Scotti's gone native! Quick, he needs a heavy dose of science, now! | |} ---- Nah, Moodie Necromancy is totally based on science. It's just that they don't realize it. | |} ---- I didn't know humans could cross-breed with Chua...interesting.... | |} ---- Chua didnt do it! | |} ---- I must replicate this. | |} ---- Kill chua with fire? BAH! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Where do I fit on that list? | |} ---- ---- What about Neffie? ;____; | |} ---- No, no, Scotti doing science. It's called research.....must blend in so not to be noticed by test subjects. | |} ---- Aww surely other Chua better than Snoox. ...Until they die. | |} ---- ---- awwwwwww so cute looks just like my pet hamsters all curled up :P | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- Is not problem, more proteines! | |} ---- I made my chau look more like a dog... | |} ---- Ooooh my.... That that is an awesome jacket.. Where did did you get that??? | |} ---- I think it's the eyes...but that looks more like a midget dressed up as a Chua. Are you sure you're not an Exile spy? | |} ---- No worries! Got perfect solution if any of that...FILTH...show up here! | |} ---- I got your filth rightttttt hereeeee. | |} ----